Jealousy
by DanaKMulderScully
Summary: Mulder battles one of his toughest rivals: jealousy. When Scully has a new man in her life, Mulder becomes hostile and tries to turn the tables on her. But, in the way, will he build up the courage to tell her that he has always loved her?
1. The Sum of All Fears

A/N: Ok so this is my 2nd story. I was, as you can see, venturing on the realms of jealousy...uuuuu 0.0...Hope you like it :) Please Review.

Disclaimer: Chris Carter, please,don't sue me. Mulder and Scully aren't mine.( I wish )Vanessa and Ray are. 

Jealousy

Normal Day. As Usual, Fox Mulder, sits at his desk. It's 6:30 am. and he can't help it but wonder why Dana is late. 

He could spend every hour of his life like this…just waiting for her. At least that is what he has done for the last couple of years. It is annoying to one's self how you can love someone to an extent that your body takes over and controls you in a way that you may never tell that person how you really feel. But this whole effect theory was actually Mulder's fault. He would usually blame his emotion procrastination on the fact that they had been friends for such a long time that they had already crossed the "friend's zone". But then again it all was a bizarre situation…

Mulder had seen the many faces of Dana's life…when she would be depressed, mad, pissed off, happy, enthusiastic. These last two being the one's he'd enjoy most from her, for the fact that they were least expressed by her, because, most often, she'd be annoyed by one of his many habits or what not. On the other hand, deep down, Mulder knew that no matter how pissed she was there would always be a part of her that did want to be with him…She actually had told him herself once…one Christmas Eve.

But that's beyond the point. Minutes later…

The door opens Dana comes in with a smile.

Scully: (smiles) Morning.

Mulder: (jumps a bit in surprise) Oh, Morning.

She looks toward the door and laughs for a second at something.

Scully: Ray… (Laughs) you could hurry it up a little.

A guy in his late 20's or early 30's walks in carrying a box full of files. He was about 5'6 and looked like he was about to explode with the weight of the box.

Ray: God! (lets go of the box on the desk with a huge sigh) What do you have in there? All those bodies you usually examine?

Scully: (with a light chuckle) Not precisely.

Mulder only stared. Who the heck was this guy? He stood up from his chair but remained quiet observing the scene.

Ray: No wonder you're so fit, Dana. Carrying these boxes around, anyone would. (smiles)

Dana gave a small smile and flushed her cheeks. Nevertheless, Mulder noticed. Seriously who the heck was this guy? He was even calling her by her first name. Mulder would rarely called her by her first name, except on serious occasions where it was imperative he did.

Dana noticed Fox staring.

Scully: Oh, uh, Mulder this is Ray. Ray this is my partner, Special Agent Fox Mulder.

Ray: Hey. (he cheerfully extended his hand to him)

Mulder: (with a meticulous smile) Hi.

Ray: (looks at clock) Well, nice meeting you; gotta run…

Scully: Sure, see you later then. Oh! And, by the way, thanks.

Ray: (smiles) No problem, anything for you. Bye Mulder.


	2. Unusual Circumstances

Mulder: (dumb-struck by Ray's las response to Scully) Like wise.

Ray left and an air of silence filled the room. Mulder himself decided to break it.

Mulder: So, you've had an interesting morning haven't you?

Scully: I should say…what about you, what have you done?

Mulder: (with a bit of pride) Oh, here and there you know. Finished some paper work…organized some files.

Dana turned around and gave him a smirk.

Scully: Oh, I'm sure you have; It's sooo very noticeable.

Under no circumstance was Mulder's statement believable; The office was a wreck-as it usually was. He would have probably been throwing more sharpened pencils at the ceiling if it weren't for her arrival.

Mulder: So did you give in your report this morning?

Scully: Umjum.

Mulder: Good. By the way, I need you to be at the lab at 7 o'clock sharp. I need you to check up on the…

Scully: (breaks in) Tonight?

Mulder: (looks toward her) Yeah why?

Scully: I can't tonight. I have to go somewhere.

Mulder: Oh, your mom's?

Scully: (waited a bit to answer) No…not really.

Mulder stopped looking through papers to look at her.

Scully: I have to accompany Ray to this thing, a type of seminar I think.

Mulder: But you usually hate seminars.

Scully: Yeah, but I am doing it for him…as a favor.

Mulder: …oh…

Scully: Is that ok with you? I mean, I promise I'll get on it in the morning.

Mulder: No, no. It's okay. Just go have fun or…educated…whatever.

Scully: Thanks, I owe you one.


	3. The Phone Call

That night Mulder couldn't take it. He knew Scully had always hated seminars, so why did she want to go on this particular one? I made no sense. Plus, he was still baffled by the thought of who Ray was. Curiosity was starting to kill him.

For a second he recalled the small fling Dana had when they were investigating the Jersey Devil…Another bastard that beat him to Dana. It was always the same. Somebody seriously had to slap him to his senses.

2 weeks passed and, so did Ray, around the office. He would come in and about the room with what Mulder thought were stupidly queer jokes, which actually made Scully giggle for a while. He would also make absurd comments about the clothes Mulder had been wearing. Muder would laugh at his jokes for a while and then curse Ray's soul over and aver in his head for relief. 

It was starting to get infuriating. But what was actually more irritating were the frequent visits from Vanessa Lansing to their office. Vanessa Lansing was a co-worker that would always be flirting with someone at the bureau or anywhere else for that matter. For the last couple of months, her victim had been Mulder. She would come in, make her self at home, and imaginarily drop something to the floor so that she could stick her ass up in the air and at his face. There was no stopping her.

A few days later Mulder had to call Scully to check up on her progress on some paper work. What he stumbled upon as a surprise.

Scully: (picks up the phone) Scully?

Mulder: Scully, it's me.

Scully: Oh, hi. What is it Mulder?

Mulder: Just wanted to check up on the status of…

Scully: (gasps) RAY! Stop that!

Mulder jolted from his side of the phone.

Scully: Sorry, Mulder, what were you saying?

Mulder: Oh, Uh just wanted to know how you were doing with your papers.

Scully: Oh, just fine…RAY! Stop it! (Giggles a bit) I'm sorry for that Mulder, It's just that…

Mulder: (quickly) No, no, it's okay. I'll just hang up now. I just wanted to know that. Thanks.

Scully: No, wait, I wanted to tell you that… (Phone clicks) 

She puts down the phone and sighs. Then goes beat the crap playfully out of Ray.


	4. rEVENge

The truth was that he wasn't just calling her for the papers. He just wanted to hear her. No--That's what he wanted to believe-he really just wanted to talk to her about the whole situation. Just wanted to let it go. No words were needed to say that the incident on the phone that had just happened was a hard blow for him. It was enough.

Sometimes later, Vanessa paid a visit to the office.

Vanessa: Hey Fox…how are you today? (With a provocative smile)

Mulder: (clueless) Same as always.

Scully: (clears her throat) I see you brought the papers…guess you can leave now.

Vanessa: (looking at Fox, not paying attention to Scully) Uh-yeah, sure. (seductively walks up to Fox) Ummm Mulder, I know I've asked a thousand times, but once more won't hurt right? (Chuckles a bit)

Mulder turned his eyes to as in an expression of "What now?"

Vanessa: I just wondered if you'd like to accompany me to this diner thing I have to go with some friends that I…

In that moment, Scully didn't even hesitate to cut in Vanessa's words.

Scully: (with a semi-proud smile on her face) Vanessa, you know his answer already so why don't you do yourself a favor, grab what's left of your dignity, and leave?

Vanessa gave a loathing glare at Dana. Mulder had obviously noticed the hostility between both of them since before. Without another moments waste, he acted.

Mulder: Sure…I'll go. I have nothing better to do.

Vanessa: (gave a triumphant smile and was yet a bit surprised) Thanks…I'll see you later then.

Vanessa left the room leaving Dana garbled and humiliated and Mulder knew it.

Scully: (a bit amazed) Mulder…I-I didn't think you were the Vanessa type. I though you sort of despised her; you did always say she was a stuck up. Well actually, I didn't even now you had a type.

Mulder: Well-I guess that shows how little you know about me, huh?

Scully: (struck)…I guess…Well--at least you could have spared me a bit of the embarrassment over there.

Mulder: You came across that yourself, Dana.

Dana backed up. She knew that there was something going on and the fact that it wasn't the best time to figure it out. She stepped back from him and remained distant and silent for the rest of the day.


	5. A Date Gone Wrong

Mulder knew the unprecedented event had effect on Dana. For some reason this was like getting a payback. It felt somewhat good to see Dana's reaction to all of it. Maybe this way he could remain just friends with her and just, forget about the whole thing. It was preposterous to think that she'd have feeling for him… most probabley she saw him more as a work partner than a friend anyway. It all was better off this way for both.

That night Mulder did go out with Vanessa. To say the least, the whole thing was a wreck, it turned out that she got drunk easily and made a complete fool of herself…and him. "What the hell was I thinking." he thought. "This is the damn office whore for crying out loud!" He later dropped her off at her house and left.

He had promised to himself he would not do such a stupid thing like that again. But at this moment, what was he to say?

About a week later Vanessa came in the office again. Almost immediately Dana's attitude was noticeable. Even though she hid it well, you could plainly notice she hated to be in the same room with her. Apparently Dana still held resentment from the incident the week before. Vanessa asked Mulder to accompany her to a best friend's birthday party at a near club. In his delusion, he accepted and Dana immediately stormed out of the room. Mulder started having second thoughts about what he was doing to her.

Later on that night, he did join Vanessa. Needless to say, it was like the night before. He was practically hanging around a bunch of deprived teenagers that were really--about what?--Thirty! He wanted to get out or somehow leave with out getting noticed. Unfortunately, hi did start by having a drink that Vanessa insisted on him. At the end of the night Fox hadn't completely lost it, but was a bit tipsy. He did want to leave and alternately decided that his apartment was the closest place to go and they drove there.

At first to him it sounded a bit hazardous--Vanessa in his apartment?--Then again, Vanessa was to drunk to even walk, nonetheless to even try to do anything stupid. And so, they headed towards Arlington.

They arrived at about 3:20 am. Fox practically carried Vanessa by her arm in. She was wasted. She kept giggling and mumbling that made no sense. He was going to walk her to hi sofa when she let go of him and waddled around the apartment room.

Vanessa: (giggles) Uuuuu…what's this?

She headed for his fish tank.

Vanessa: (stifled a laugh) Fishhhhh…

Mulder walked to his kitchen, dropped his keys in the counter and drank some Tylenol. He knew that the mix between pills and alcohol was no good. Of course he did, Dana was a doctor after all. He had already seen about tree bodies she had examined that had perished due to intoxication.

Damn-he didn't want to end up in a cold morgue table like that…with people poking at him. God did he hate people poking at him. Just one of the many reasons he'd never go near a doctor's office; it was a phobia. And, nevertheless, the thought of people staring at him completely naked was utterly disturbing. Unless it was Dana who was performing the task. He would definitely let her see him completely. He could picture her in her doctor's outfit, snapping on her latex gloves, teasing his flesh with her soulful blue eyes, examining every inch of his body with her skillful hands. Her voice, sighing in the silence…

Fox quickly snapped out the thought and redirected himself to his living room where he threw himself in the couch. He felt dizzy, his head pounded. He just wanted to drift to sleep. All he really sought after was to call Dana, for no reason at all, just to know she was there. She'd probably know by the phone that he had been drinking and would scold him for it. But he knew that she would later on rush to his apartment, just so he wouldn't do anything stupid. He wished for that right now, to be in her caring hands, to be near to her warmth, to feel her lips upon him, just like now…

Mulder: (jolts up) Vanessa! What are you doing?

Vanessa was right on top of him, kissing him, topless, only wearing her bra.

Vanessa: (giggling) What do you think baby? I'm trying to make a man out of you…(began to kiss him again)

Mulder: (pushed her off a bit) Vanessa…no …I…

Vanessa: Relax (kisses him) You know you want this…(se began to unbuckle his belt while she continued to kiss him)

Mulder: Vaness…

Before he knew it, he was giving in. It was hard to tell if it was all just in his head. Hadn't he been daydreaming just a while ago? Hadn't he just thrown himself in the sofa? It was all a blur. He couldn't tell anything apart.

Fox just closed his eyes and let himself go completely. He kissed her, he pushed her, he bit her, he moaned. It only took a matter of time for him to get back to his senses and in what was 5 minutes of euphoria Mulder only said one thing:

Mulder: (muffled and whispered) Scully…

Vanessa: (surprised) What?

Fox dropped himself back in the sofa.

Vanessa: (curiously) What did you just call me?

He remained silent. Vanessa got of him and sat next to him.

Vanessa: You love her…don't you?

Mulder: What?

Vanessa: You know…the stuck-up redhead you work with.

Mulder : (a bit angrily) Hey!

Vanessa: (scuffs and victoriously smiles) I knew it.

Mulder: Vanessa, she's my partner, I'm not gonna have you talk about her like that.

Vanessa: You'll never have a chance with her Fox. What makes you even think that?

Fox remained dumbstruck at that moment.

Mulder: Vanessa, I don't know what you're talking about.

Vanessa: Of course you know. I see you gaze at her every morning.

Mulder: Vanessa…

Vanessa: …the way you always try to please her…

Mulder: (loosing patience)…Vanessa…

Vanessa: Plus that boyfriend she now has, (laughs) you think you can really top that? She's not interested in you, she never will be intre-

Mulder: (interrupts her and raises his voice) Vanessa!

She got a bit startled and backs up a bit.

Vanessa: (sighs a bit compassionately) I'm sorry…I'm just…trying to help. (stares at him quietly for a while) You really do lover her.

Vanessa buttoned was remained of her shirt, stepped up right behind him and tenderly placed her hand on his shoulder.

Vanessa: I know how it feels…It'll get better…

She softy turned his face to her and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

Vanessa: 'night…

She walked a bit tipsy to the door and left.


	6. The Aftermath

Fox was left in a haze. He was a wreck. That night he just threw himself in the sofa where he laid asleep till the next morning. When he did wake up he was half an hour late to work and had a horrible headache. Most probably from the drinking he had done the night before. He didn't know what bothered him the most; the headache or that unexplainable pain he had on his chest since the night before.

When he arrived, the office was empty except for Dana's half-full cup of coffee. At that moment the door opened and it was Vanessa.

Vanessa: Hey. You look…uh, somewhat better.

Mulder: (shrugs and sighs) Vanessa, I really don't want right now. My head hurts and I'm not really sure of anything up of anything to this point, so just…

Vanessa: No, no. I just came here to tell you that I left my purse at your apartment last night. I was wondering if you noticed it by any chance.

Mulder: No…no, I didn't.

Vanessa: Well…I'll be dropping of later to pick it up if you don't mind.

Mulder: Sure, Vanessa…do whatever you want.

Mulder turned around to continue his work. Vanessa walked up to him and grabbed his hand.

Vanessa: Fox, wait…you know, about last night…

Mulder: Vanessa, I don't think…

Vanessa: (moving a bit closer to him while still holding his hand) No, I just….

At that moment Dana, walked in: her eyes on fire. Something bothered her, and it was no hard guess to say it was Vanessa.

Vanessa actually retreated from Mulder giving him his hand back.

Vanessa: Well I have to go…see ya' around Fox.

She huffed right passed Dana.

Trying to bring back normality to the room, Mulder broke the ice.

Mulder: Morning.

Scully: (harshly) You're late.

Mulder: Sorry…I just…

Scully: (walking round the office) It's fine, I don't need to know.

Mulder: Scully I…

Ray was about to come inside when he noticed something in the room was arising and decided to remain waiting at the door.

Scully: It's fine, Mulder. This is your office, right? You do what ever you want…come and go as you please.

Mulder stood silent.

Scully: I bet you want me to do Mr. Morison's autopsy. I'll just get on that.

Mulder: (walking her towards the door) I'll take you.

Scully: NO…Ray's already taking me.

Mulder: (tenderly grabbed her arm) Dana…

Scully: (harshly pulls her arm away) No…don't.

She walked out. Ray, who was still at the door, gave Fox a sympathetic look and walked along to catch up to Dana.


	7. Private Yearnings in Public Places

Mulder couldn't feel any worse. In his zealousness to get what he wanted, he got nothing. Scully was irritated with him. She had all the right to be. Mulder had just proved her the complete asshole he could be. That was his best friend, his partner, the woman he was in love with, and this is how he treated her? He felt like shit…and he deserved it.

Later that day, he went back to his apartment still feeling like crap. He sat once more in the sofa and meditated about everything he had done.

After a few minutes, Vanessa had arrived.

Vanessa: Ey…

Mulder was sitting with his face buried in his hands.

Mulder: There's you purse…take it and leave.

She went to take her purse and looked back at him.

Vanessa: Is this the way you're gonna be your whole life? Just feeling sorry about yourself?

Mulder: (face still buried in his hands) Vanessa, I don't need this right now…

Vanessa: I'm going to tell you something…either you spend all your time thinking on what would have been or you take action.

He lifts up her head to look at her.

Mulder: Like what?

Vanessa: You could try and win her back…or (voice softens)…or you can forget her. (There's a silence for a while) Fox…(she starts caressing her hair) I can help you forget her. (She begins to kiss him under his ear)

Mulder: (pushes her away) Vanessa no!

Vanessa: (pulls back a bit) (smiles) Good…well, I have to go. I wish you the good luck in the world, dear.

With those words, she brushed her hand against his cheek and placed a kiss on his forehead. She smiled and left.

At the hallway, as Vanessa came out, Dana was walking in. Dana's face turned to surprise and anger as she saw Vanessa walk giddily out of Mulder's apartment.

Dana walks in with a bundle of papers on her.

Mulder: (surprised) Dana!…Dana, I-

Scully: It's Scully, and no, I didn't come here to talk about that, I came here with Mr. Morison's autopsy results. That's all.

He was about to disagree but the sound of her voice sounded very urgent. Plus he didn't want her to turn around and leave. She was here; he didn't want to ruin that.

Scully: Well, all I found were some fragments of glass in his body, but that's not what technically caused his death. What apparently, and obviously did kill him were the two gun shot wounds: one whose entry was at the forehead and exit was at the base of the neck, indicating that he was shot at point blank. The second one, at his stomach suggests that he had severe blood loss, which actually means he was first shot at the stomach and later at his head. Maybe someone was trying to extract information out of him. They first shoot him at his stomach, make him scarred, they get what they want and finally dispose of him in the end.

Mulder: That makes no sense.

Scully: It makes perfect sense.

Mulder: What about the glass? Where did it come from?

Scully: He might have fallen into it.

Mulder: And it was inside his body? I don't think so.

Scully: What do you suggest? He ate it? I've already arranged for ballistics to check on the bullet…and yes I did find the bullets.

Mulder: Maybe he did eat it. Or maybe someone or, something, put it there and he was shot just so that he could end his suffering.

Scully: Why was she here?

Mulder jumped a bit.

Mulder: What?

Scully: Why was she here?

Mulder: Scully I-

Scully: WAIT! No…I don't want to know. Mulder, why are you with her? I mean is something wrong? Did I irregularly piss you off and this is how you're getting back at me? 'Cause I have to admit…you got me.

Mulder: It's none of that…

Scully: Then what? DAMN IT I hate that woman. You Goddamn know I do. And you go on ahead and make me feel inferior to her like this? You call yourself my partner after that? You say I'm the only one you trust? Sometimes I don't get you…

As she kept making her point, Mulder went to her, quickly turned her around and kissed her.

It didn't last more than 3 seconds when she replied to him with a surprise slap to the face.

Scully: (surprised) Why did you do that! What were you thinking!

Mulder: (holding his face from the slap and surprised) I-I'm sorry…I don't know…!

Scully: (loud) I can't believe you. I'm trying to…to talk here… and you…you…

With the least bit of warning, Dana pulled him in for another kiss…and another and another.

Mulder was struck. "What the hell just happened!" He didn't understand at the time but he wasn't about to analyze it either. At that moment, while still kissing each other, he thought he felt her anxiously wondering hands starting to pull his shirt out.

Mulder: (surprised) Scully!

Scully: (quiet, yet exited)…call me Dana.

He gave in. He hadn't noticed how small she was in his arms. To his luck, Mulder noticed the front door was open; Dana wasn't about to let go. He lifted her small body up, and in a balancing act, he threw her against the door, never letting go… never ceasing their anxious sharing of kisses.

As the door closed shut, a woman was standing by in the hallways to Mulder's apartment. A smiling Vanessa left the building with and air of triumph.

Back in the room, Mulder and Scully were creating mayhem. It seemed like they were going wild. Mulder was tearing Scully's jacket off while she pulled of his tie (she never did like it anyway). They took their balancing act, back to the sofa where they remained for at least 5 minutes till Dana, in an attempt to take his belt off, lost her balance and they both fell to the ground.

Scully: (on he floor) Ow…Ow…Ow…

Mulder: (breathing heavily) You okay?…(moans a bit) Dana, you okay?

Scully: (sighed laughter) Yeah…I'm Okay. (Kisses him) Don't stop. (Kisses him once again) Don't stop…


	8. The End of All Fears

A high heel shoe on the doorstep, a pair of pants on the sofa and a shirt half way in the fish tank later, they both lay covered by a blanket, out of breath, on the floor.

Mulder was resting on the floor bemused. Dana on the other hand was lying by his side, her head softly placed on his chest and, on her face, a small smile of bliss. After a moment she broke the silence.

Scully: (smiles a bit) Well, I guess you won't be seeing Vanessa anymore, huh?

Fox didn't answer.

Scully: (raised her head and gave him a concerned look) Right?...Mulder?

Mulder: (comes back to earth and smiles at her) Of course not. (He softly brushed his hand against her still blushed-red face)

Scully: (smiles) I thought so….Can I ask you something?

Mulder: Yes.

Scully: (afraid of the answer) Did you…did you sleep with her?

Mulder: (smiled) No…no I didn't.

Dana took his hand on her face and sweetly kissed it. She brushed her lips against his face and placed a kiss on both his cheek and neck, gave a sigh and once again, effortlessly, placed herself a top him, wrapping her arms around his body. He did the same as he took it all in at the moment.

Scully: (smiled in relief) Just wanted to know…

After a while with silence, Mulder spoke.

Mulder: I guess this you won't be seeing Ray again, right?

Scully: (giggles) Oh, Fox…

Mulder: (confused) You won't see him anymore right?

Scully: Of course I have to see him.

Mulder's body jolted. "WHAT?" Her turned her to look at her in the face, Dana looked at him slightly startled.

Scully: I have too. I promised I'd accompany him on a date we had planned.

Mulder: (Shocked at her words) But…but Dana!

Scully: Fox, this is his last week here.

Mulder couldn't believe his own ears. He never thought Scully would be like this. He was wordless, nonetheless. Seeing his reaction, Dana spoke:

Scully: (a tone of resentment and sadness in her voice) Mulder, he's family…he's my cousin and it would be horrible for me to not help him when he asks me a favor. I'm almost the only one supporting him in this "coming out" thing. He already feels bad enough as it is. You know how Catholic my family is; Heck if they knew I was right now lying naked in your apartment floor they'd be killing us both, right here, right now!

Fox let out the hugest sigh of relief he had ever given in his life. Dana on the other hand was hurt by her partner's reaction to her family member. She grabbed the whole blanket and was about to leave, when:

Mulder: (hurriedly grabbed her before she stood up from their spot) Wait, no!…Scully I didn't mean it that way!

She tried to pull of him but almost by instinct, he pulled her back down on the floor and under his body. 

Mulder: (a bit embarrassed by the way he reacted and about how he positioned himself on her) I'm…I'm sorry…it was a really bad joke…

After a few moments Dana gave a small smile and wrapped her arms around his neck. Mulder smiled back He was so damned relived. He thought he'd ruin the moment, like he had always done before.

Scully: Why were you with Vanessa?

Mulder: You really wanna know?

Scully: (brushing her hands through his hair) umjum…

Swallowing his pride to admit the inevitable, Mulder confessed.

Mulder: I wanted to…get you jealous by going out with her…I know it was stupid…It was very childish of me.

Scully: (smiles) It was childish…but still somewhat cute from your part…but childish nonetheless.

Mulder: I know…its doesn't matter right now…I want you…(smiled and began to brush his lips against her neck)

After a few minutes of peace with each other, Dana started to groan a bit beneath him.

Mulder: Sorry…am I hurting you or something?

Scully: Well, not you technically… Just my back.

Mulder: (a bit embarrassed) Oh…sorry.

(Moves off her and lays by her side.)

Scully: (smiles a bit) I think we're too old for this…(giggles a bit till she's momentarily struck with pain) Ow…my back

Mulder: (laughs in embarrassment) I'm sorry.

Scully: (waits for a moment in silence) Don't you think it's ironic?

Mulder: (curious) What? The fact that it took an office hoar, a gay cousin, and a huge battle to get us show our feelings and end up in bed together?

Scully: (laughs) Yes…except for the part about the bed…we're not in bed together (stifles a laugh) we're on the floor.

Mulder: (smiles) Well you know what I mean…

Scully: Let's not do that again, shall we? (Grimaces in pain)

Mulder watches her for a while, mesmerized by her, getting lost in her the same way he would always have in the office. She felt his gaze upon her, and immediately lost herself in his eyes, the same way she did every time she would see him.

Mulder: I love you, Dana…I've always had.

Scully: (smiles) Oh, Mulder…

They lost themselves in each other. They both couldn't help the attraction they felt at that moment. There was nothing to hide anymore, they loved each other and that's all that mattered. He, once again, began kissing her with passion, such passion that she just succumbed to it. She had always loved him too, ever since she had seen him sitting across her hospital bed, shedding tears in anger and pain, something Mulder never knew she saw, but she had never forgotten. Mulder soon broke off the moment of delight as he stood up and began to put on his pants, leaving her wanting more.

Scully: (standing a bit from her place on the floor) Where are you going?

Mulder: (smiles) to bed…

Scully: (confused) What?

He bends down to pick her up, blanket and all, from the floor and into his arms.

Mulder: (with a mischievous glint in his eyes) We haven't been in bed together, Scully.

Scully: (sighs in amazement) Oh God, Mulder…You have to be kidding me…(Tenderly wraps her arms around his neck and smiled) How can you possibly still have energy?

They both went into the room and once more they made love to each other, they way they always had sought after. Time stopped for them, making this moment theirs and no one else's. They had become one full being and that was all that mattered.

* * *

A/N: UUUUU...So whatcha think? LOL, Plz review:)


	9. Jealousy

_**A/N: This is Kinda late, but I had remembered that this song went along with the trama of the story, specialy on Mulder's point of view. Thpught I put it anyways, never to late right? LOL **_

**_P.S.: The words in bold are the one's I think are most realated to the fic. enjoy:)_**

* * *

__

Mr.Brightside-The Killers

Coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss  
It was only a kiss

Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest now  
He takes off her dress now  
Let me go

**I just can't look  
It's killing me  
And taking control (control)**

**Jealousy  
Turning saints into the sea  
Turning through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
Cause I'm Mr. Brightside**

Coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss  
It was only a kiss

Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest now  
He takes off her dress now  
Let me go

**I just can't look  
It's killing me  
And taking control (control)**

**Jealousy  
Turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
Cause I'm Mr. Brightside**

I never, I never  
I never, I never  
I never

* * *

**Well that was it, LOL Hope you liked it :) Plz review**


End file.
